This invention relates generally to toy wagons, and, more particularly, to a convertible toy wagon with folding seats and a locking handle arrangement.
A standard toy wagon for a child generally consists of a wagon body having a horizontally disposed surface or floor for supporting a child and upstanding front, rear and side walls formed around the periphery of this surface. Four wheels are attached to the bottom of the body and a handle is typically attached to either the front of the wagon body or to a pivoting bolster to which the front wheels of the wagon are attached.
In the past, wagon bodies and handles have been formed of wood, metal or combinations thereof. Recently, however, wagon bodies and handles have been made from molded plastic, such as high density polyethylene or some similar material. Such wagons are becoming increasingly popular because of their light weight, durability, corrosion resistance, lower manufacturing cost and safety.
Constructing wagon bodies from molded plastic also provides for greater flexibility in terms of product design. For example, additional storage spaces, coolers or seating may be molded into the wagon body. Examples of such wagons are presented in U.S. Pat. No. 6,318,740 to Nappo and commonly owned U.S. Pat. No. 5,538,267 to Pasin et al.
The Pasin et al. '267 patent illustrates a wagon having a storage space molded in the bottom of the plastic body. A removable panel separates the storage space from the passenger space and provides the passenger space with a flat floor. When the panel is removed, the storage space may serve as a foot well with the remaining portion of the passenger space floor serving as a seat. U.S. Pat. No. 1,771,813 to Norman shows an earlier wagon constructed of metal or wood that employs a similar concept. A disadvantage of the Pasin et al. '267 and Norman '813 patents is that the removable panel, when not in use, must be stored. In additional to taking up storage space, it may become lost. Furthermore, the wagon of the Norman '813 patent fails to provide the passenger with a back rest while the wagon of the Pasin et al. '267 patent illustrates a back rest that only provides support to a passenger's lower back.
The Nappo '740 patent also illustrates a plastic wagon with a storage space molded into the bottom of its body with a removable panel that separates the storage space from the passenger space of the wagon. Coolers are also formed on the front and rear ends of the wagon. When the panel is removed, the storage space serves as a foot well for a pair of passengers facing one another with the coolers serving as back rests. The passengers sit on the portions of the passenger space floor that remain after the panel is removed. In addition to the disadvantages associated with a removable panel described above, the back rests of the Nappo '740 patent only support the lower backs of the passengers. In addition, the provision of coolers at each end of the wagon reduces the size of the wagon passenger space.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,735,426 to McConnell illustrates a wagon that provides full back rests for the wagon passengers. This wagon, however, fails to provide foot wells for the passengers. In addition, the seats must be removed from the wagon when not in use. The seats are cumbersome and, as a result, are difficult to remove and store.
As a result, it is desirable to provide a wagon with a storage space that may be quickly and easily configured to either comfortably seat passengers or carry cargo in the storage and passenger spaces.
Wagons featuring plastic bodies and handles have been provided where the handle folds under the wagon body for ease of storage and transport. An example of such a wagon is presented in commonly owned U.S. Pat. No. 5,669,617 to Pasin et al. A metal wagon having this feature is illustrated in commonly owned U.S. Pat. No. 5,947,493 to Pasin et al. The wagons of these two patents, however, do not provide a feature whereby the handle may be locked in the upright position. Such a feature is desirable in that it locks the handle in a position that is easy for a standing individual to access and grasp.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a wagon that may be easily and quickly configured to either carry passengers or cargo.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a wagon that may comfortably carry passengers.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a wagon that has a handle that locks in the upright position.
It is still another object of the present invention to provide a wagon that is lightweight, durable and economical to construct.